Dream
by kaorinakano1
Summary: "You're mine..." The faceless boy started to lean closer, and her lips met his.


**I'm sorry but this one's kinda... ugly. ;A; I'm sorry for being stupid. *sobs***

* * *

_"You're mine..." The faceless boy started to lean closer, and her lips met his._

Kagura opened her eyes and found herself on her usual sleeping place. _A dream, huh._ She sits up and opened the door of the closet and steps outside. Scratching the back of her head, she opened the other door and looked at the person who was sitting beside with a girl.

The man looked like someone she knew which she hated from the bottom of her heart. But she removed the idea that him going in their house early in the morning because that's just too impossible. Him + Early morning = end of the world.

*BANG*

"Harley Davidsooooon!" the redheaded girl received a powerful kick from the man who was sitting beside a girl but dodged it. She punched him in the face and stands up.

Now that her senses are back, she saw a familiar black coat with gold linings on it. She blinked two times and looked at the brown-haired police officer in front of her.

"Ah, Kagura you're awake. I was just about to wake you up." Gintoki goes inside while holding a familiar plastic. She sniffed and goes closer to the silver-haired samurai. Her eyes twinkled and looked at him while waiting for the right words.

"Yeah. It's for you." She smiled and grabbed the plastic from his hands. And then it hit her. She slowly turned her head on the guy who kicked her and suddenly hides behind Gintoki's back while hugging it.

"Gin-chan, is it the end of the world?" The police officer looked at her with his usual deadpan stare and sits beside the girl again. Still hiding behind Gintoki's back, she looked at him on the eye and stared.

The boy looked at her too and felt annoyed. She was hugging the Danna like he's some kind of criminal who broke out from the prison and barged into their house early in the morning. He doesn't feel good and can't stomach the scene that was happening in front of him.

"I didn't know that you're scared of me, China. I thought that monsters like you feared nothing?" Her veins popped and quickly grabbed his collar to punch him but, someone holds her hand and she was taken aback. She looked at the girl who was beside him and her hands who stopped her fists.

"Who are you?" Still holding his collar, Kagura looked at the brunette with her annoyed face. Not that she care, but she could've beat the living out of him if she just didn't stopped her punch.

"Please, don't touch my fiancée." Her eyes widen, she looked at the boy who was in front of her and felt something in her chest. She pointed at his face and looked at the girl.

"This? Your fiancée? You sure?" The beautiful brunette nodded.

"Are you definitely sure? Is this some kind of prank?" the girl shakes his head.

"You're marrying a sadist, didn't you know?" The girl smiled and looked at her.

"I know that." Her jaw dropped and looked at the boy in front of her.

Sougo knew that Kagura won't listen to someone that easily. He waited for the punch that he was gonna dodge but her hair suddenly covered her face and slowly let go of his collar.

"…rry about that." The little girl sits beside Gintoki and grabbed his right hand and leaned on it. Sougo looked at the two and can't help himself but felt like killing his Danna if he didn't remove his hands on his girl.

"What do you want, Soichiro-kun?" Without paying attention to his deadly glare, Gintoki smirked at him knowing what he's thinking right now.

"Sougo desu. Please send this girl back to her family. Or sell her body somewhere just take her away from me." Shinpachi who just entered the house looked at the awkward two pairs on the living room. Maybe he entered the house on the wrong timing.

"Sell her body? Why would you think that we do something like that, you brat?" Kagura pointed at his face while shouting at him. He smirked and pointed at her too.

"What? Aren't you some kind of slave? Working without being paid." She glared at him and was about to throw him her parasol when she remembered something.

She threw the parasol to Shinpachi's side and looked outside the window. He was shocked. No, I don't mean Sougo but Shinpachi.

"That's so cruel Kagura-chan! Why would you throw your umbrella at me?!" Kagura just shrugged and tugged Gintoki's arm. The young samurai looked at the girl while smiling, knowing what the young boy's thinking.

"What is it? Wanna go on a date?" Shinpachi looked at Gintoki and shakes nervously. He didn't know that something like that is happening behind his back. But Kagura is still young for Gintoki. Maybe he should stop them… but how? When he was about to say something he saw Sougo standing up and grabbed Kagura's hand.

"Come with me for a bit." Gintoki grabbed her other hand and looked at Sougo while smirking.

"What?" He looked at him with his usual poker face and pulled Kagura into a half hug and glared at Gintoki.

"Sorry, Danna. But this is mine." Gintoki let go of her hand and saw them going out. He sighed and looked at the girl in front of him.

"Now you know." The brunette chuckled and drinks her tea then looks at the four-eyed guy in front of her.

"So, who might you be?" Shinpachi looked at the girl and smiled.

"Shimura Shinpachi desu. Nice to meet you." She looked at the boy in front of her and smiled too. With a faint blush, she took his hand and shakes it.

"Kirie Rokkaku. Nice to meet you too."

Gintoki stared at the two and sighed.

Oi oi you've got to be kidding me. I'm left alone?

* * *

Sougo pushed Kagura into the wall and cornered her. He looked at her eyes and holds her chin.

"You're mine…." She looked at him and remembered her dream. She closed her eyes shut and waited for the kiss that she's gonna receive.

He looked at her and smiled. He touched her hair to her face and was about to lean closer when he saw her face. He looked at it for 5 seconds and leaned his forehead into her forehead.

Maybe it's too soon.

He head-banged her and laughs. Kagura touched her forehead and was about to cry when she saw his smile. She looked at his face with her eyes wide open when he turned around and laughs again,

"Stupid." He walks away while hearing some words from her when he looked at his hand while smiling.

Just between you and me, my heart was racing.

* * *

**SO UGLY I'M SORRY. OTL **


End file.
